


Initial D x Boku no hero academia First stage

by sharkie_boio



Series: Initial D X Boku No Hero Academia [1]
Category: Initial D, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Street Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie_boio/pseuds/sharkie_boio
Summary: Izuku Midoriya drives his old Toyota AE86 from top to bottom on the haruna mountain delivering tofu at nights. But one night his talent gets noticed by experienced racers who wants to challenge him to touge battles.
Series: Initial D X Boku No Hero Academia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619074
Kudos: 8





	Initial D x Boku no hero academia First stage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Headlights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120995) by [kevpho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevpho/pseuds/kevpho). 



It was around 12:00 PM a saturday in the Haruna mountain, a young red haired guy was at a gas station next to a yellow mazda rx-7. His name was Kirishima Eijirou, one of the best racers in the gunma area straight from akagi. While he as driving down the mountain he noticed in his rear mirrors two headlights approaching fast.

"What the...? is he following me? What car is he even driving, It is a MR2, or a 180?" He wondered "No matter, I'll smoke him out in two corners"

He added going at his full potential. But it wouldn't pass too much before the headlights got closer. In the middle of a corner he got a cleaner look on the car.

"An eighty-six, am I getting chased by an Eighty-six?! How? I am one of the top drivers on the akagi redsuns!" He felt some sort of respect about the fact that someone in a much older car was at his same level.

Soon after they got into a tricky section of the mountain, kirishima would slow down his car to take the next two corners, but the toyota would pass him at full speed.

"Does this guy doesn't even know this road? After this open right there's a sharp left. He's gonna end up real bad!" he felt as if it was his fault about this. But as the red haired young watched from behind how the white corolla was going to crash, the car turned his back from the left to the right side of the road, taking the corner much faster than Eijirou.

"W-What?! An inertia drift?!" He exclaimed while looking how the corolla was leaving him behind slowing dow on the left side of the road, amazed by his skills

"No way, was i dreaming? was that the ghost of a driver who perished on this mountain? I gotta tell them about this, Bakugo won't believe it" He tought to himself and headed to his home to tell to the others.

**On the next day**

On the next day at around 1:30 PM four young boys were working at the Aizawa's shouta gas station. Midoriya Izuku was filling the tank of a Nissan Skyline GT-R 32 and he wasn't impressed, he wasn't really into cars and his friends Denki, Sero and Mineta would joke about. but this day Mineta seemed real excited making Denki look at a yellow RX-7 FD3S. To Midoriya was really familiar that car but the driver was another guy. it wasn't a smiling friendly redhaired guy. But a more cold and menacing blonde spiky dude.

"Oi you fill it up, and while your at it tell me about a toyota 86 of this region. I wanna race him." after saying this the young attendent felt shocked, he hasn't knew about it in years.

While Kaminari Denki was filling the Mazda's tank fuel the driver added "that Panda Trueno outrunned my partner, Kirishima Eijirou. I will avenge him." Midoriya would keep his distance with the blonde guy.

On the next day, Kaminari Denki, who had an car accident and ended up with his neck cast. Entered into a small tofu store called "one for all tofu" inside behind the register it was an old skinny man called Toshinori Yagi.

"Welcome young one, how can i help you?" Said the man with a cheerful smile to the newcomer

"I need to ask you a favor sir, Bakugo Katsuki, one of the best drivers in the area challenged a panda coloured 86 and i can't think of anyone who drives a car like this. It's going to be tonight" he seemed desperated and after the accident.

The old man changed his smile for a more serious and unwelcoming face "I don't know what are you talking about, I don't even race anymore." he looked at him with dead serious eyes "Sorry but if you aren't gonna buy tofu then i must ask you to leave"

But Kaminari insisted in asking his help one last time until he gave up and leaved the store. toshinori lit a cigar and made a call to his son Midoriya Izuku.

11:50 PM

The deadline of the challenge was minutes away and there wasn't any signals of the Toyota, Until. Kirishima spotted the car who beat him, it stopped next to the FD and his driver was none other than Midoriya. The team of Haruna Speedstars (formed by Denki, Sero and Mineta) were shocked at seeing this.

"Izuku?! What are you doing here? Where is your dad?!" He asked shitting bricks while holding the shoulders of the green-haired boy shaking him down like he was interrogating him

"He said that I come to the top of the Haruna mountain. And beat the RX-7." He said with a calm voice to his old friend. Mineta laughed, followed by sero asking him if he was sure he could beat him. Which Izuku responded "I'll not be sure until i do it, but i can say that i did won against this car"

Then he headed to greet Bakugou Katsuki "He's really young, did Kirishima losed against this nerd?" he thought to himself. after presentations they both got to the cars and as Denki finished the countdown the race started.

It was a long and tough race but at the end the 86 of Izuku Midoriya won, Being rejoyced by his friends at the feet of the mountain. But this is just the first of his legend as a street racer, since two new racers were watching the race and discovered Midoriya's secret for his victory, he used the gutter from the U-turns to get insane grip by ducking on of the front tires inside. So with this information, they would prepare to take down the one who beated the number 2 driver of the redsuns and be proclaimed as the fastest team of gunma, the Myogi Night Kids leaded by Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and Monoma Neito.

End of part 1

**Author's Note:**

> this would be the first chapter of me trying to write the story of initial d with the most of the cast of bnha. sorry if this is too short but i started this at a bad time and wanted to write it off. future parts will be improved


End file.
